Wunderschöne Schwarzhaarige sucht ihren TraumMann
by Bella090
Summary: Langer Titel: 'Wunderschöne, disziplinierte, energiereiche Schwarzhaarige sucht ihren  Traum- Mann'  Wir schreiben das Jahr 2010. Wie hätte das Kennenlernen von Alice und Jasper wohl heute ausgesehen? Lange Summary im OS. AH


Das hier ist ein kleiner Oneshot, der mir so durch den Sinn ging. Ich liebe Alice und Jasper und daher dachte ich, dass es so mal ganz lustig wäre.  
Alice und Jasper reloaded, sozusagen! ;)

**_Inhalt: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2010. Wie hätte das Kennenlernen von Alice und Jasper wohl heute ausgesehen? Sie sind ganz normale Menschen... oder ist Alice vielleicht doch nicht so normal? Ein Café, ein Südstaatengentleman und eine wunderschöne, disziplinierte, energiereiche Schwarzhaarige... mit einem Geheimnis. Was daraus wohl wird?_**

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Wunderschöne, disziplinierte, energiereiche Schwarzhaarige sucht ihren (Traum-)Mann**

Ein ganz normaler Tag im 'Guess What?', sollte man meinen. Aber selbst ein normaler Tag für mich, war für andere total verrückt. Tja, ich nahm an, so etwas passierte eben, wenn man – so wie ich – seit der Kindheit damit vertraut war, anders zu sein. Viele nannten mich wegen meiner Zukunftsvisionen einen Freak, aber ich nahm es als die besondere Gabe, die es war. Nicht, dass ich daran irgendetwas hätte ändern können oder wollen.  
Doch dieser Tag würde nicht normal werden, nicht mal für meine verrückt- verqueren Verhältnisse. Nein, das spürte ich ganz klar. Gut gelaunt – okay, das war ich eigentlich immer – tänzelte ich zwischen den Tischen meines Cafés, dem 'Guess What?', umher und verteilte die Getränke. Wie immer war es sehr voll, weil mein Café in Seattle so etwas wie eine Touristenattraktion – eine Kuriosität – darstellte. Klang verrückt, war aber so.  
Denn ich warb mit dem Versprechen, jedem das gewünschte Getränk oder den bevorzugten Snack zu bringen, ohne dass meine Gäste die Bestellung bei den Kellnern aufgeben mussten. Daher auch der Name. Gut, mit raten hatte es nicht viel zu tun. Wenn die Leute sich entschieden, wusste ich es einfach und gab die Bestellung an meine Kolleginnen weiter. Sehr praktisch und furchtbar komisch, wenn die Kunden mit einem 'wie-hat-die-das-erraten?'-Blick quittierten, dass ich recht hatte. Und so kam es, dass ich trotz des Versprechens, dass jeder, bei dem ich falsch lag, seine 'richtige Bestellung' umsonst bekam, in den letzten drei Jahren nicht einmal etwas hatte verschenken müssen. Im Gegenteil. Alle kamen und wollten es selbst ausprobieren. Und ich verdiente ein halbes Vermögen.  
„Bitte, Sir. Ein Espresso und ein Hähnchensandwich ohne Rinde", sagte ich, als ich besagte Dinge vor meinem Gast abstellte. Der junge Mann schenkte mir sein schönstes 'verdammt-wie-geht-das?'-Gesicht, das schnell in ein 'ich-stehe-auf-junge-Frauen-mit-kurzen-schwarzen-Haaren'-Schmachten umschlug. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Dieser gutaussehende, dunkelhaarige Mann war nicht der, auf den ich wartete. Und deshalb lächelte ich nur höflich, drehte mich um und ging zur Theke zurück.  
Okay, zugegeben, es war nicht immer gut Kirschenessen, wenn man mit Vierzehn in einer Traumvision seinen zukünftigen Mann sah. Andere Jungs wurden ziemlich schnell uninteressant, da man ja wusste, das daraus nichts Dauerhaftes wurde.  
Mit anderen Worten: Nennt mich Nonne!  
„Alice, was brauchst du?", holte mich Bella – beste Freundin, beste Schwägerin und auch beste Brautjungfer in spe – aus den Gedanken. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich.  
„Ehm... warte! Ein Wasser und eine Cola Light für Tisch Eins; O-Saftschorle für Tisch Fünf und... - igitt, ein Kamillentee und ein Eiersandwich für die Neun", zählte ich breit grinsend auf. Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder und blickten in Bellas schokobraune Rehaugen, die meinem Bruder Edward den Kopf verdreht hatten.  
Na gut, ihre langen braunen Haare, ihre tolle, weibliche Figur und vor allem ihr liebenswerter Charakter hatten sicher auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Ich kicherte.  
„Worüber lachst du, Cullen?", wollte sie skeptisch wissen. Unschuldig lächelte ich sie an.  
„Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, mit welchen Attributen du es geschafft hast, meinen Bruder zu verführen", sagte ich nonchalant. Ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter und ihre helle Haut färbte sich verräterisch rot. Ja, das war meine Bella...  
„Beeilung, Bells, sonst werden ich in diesem Leben nicht mehr reich", sagte ich gespielt streng und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten.  
„Ist ja schon gut, Sklaventreiberin", gab sie trocken zurück. „Du bist heute ja noch unerträglicher als sonst. Was ist los?"  
Ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Heute kommt er. Seit elf Jahren warte ich auf ihn und heute kommt er endlich hierher." Meine Stimme klang atemlos und eine Oktave – okay, noch eine Oktave – zu hoch.  
„Was?", platzte es aus meiner Gegenüber heraus. „Du meinst deinen Traummann, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes?"  
Ich nickte überschwänglich. „Gott, Bella. Ich werde noch verrückt vor Ungeduld." So lange hatte ich auf ihn gewartet und nun – auf der Zielgeraden – stand ich kurz vor der Explosion.  
Sie grinste. „Was – noch mehr? Geht das überhaupt, kleine Elfe?" Störrisch streckte ich ihr die Zunge heraus.  
„Mach du dich nur lustig über mich. Wenn er da ist, dann versohlt er dir deinen süßen, knackigen Hintern!", konterte ich grinsend, wirbelte herum und tänzelte davon, um leere Gläser und Teller einzusammeln. Als ich zurückkehrte, holte ich die zuvor bestellten Dinge ab und servierte sie rasch...  
Das tat ich nun schon seit mehr als sieben Stunden und noch immer gab es keine Spur von meinem gutaussehenden, blonden Lockenkopf. Ungeduldig hüpfte ich neben Bella auf und ab.  
„Herrgott noch mal, Alice. Du machst mich nervös. Er wird schon noch kommen", blaffte sie genervt.  
„Meinst du?", quengelte ich. Was, wenn er nicht kam? Wenn ich mich geirrt hatte? Bella keuchte auf.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Alice, ich kenne dich jetzt – was? – zehn Jahre? Und ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass du an dir gezweifelt hast... oder, dass du falsch lagst. Er wird schon kommen."  
Unbefriedigt murrte ich. Sie hatte ja recht. Mit allem! Aber irgendwie...  
Seufzend sah ich mich um, aber er war nicht hier...  
„Du weißt nicht, wie er heißt, oder?", fragte Bella, einfühlsamer nun.  
„Nein", stöhnte ich gequält. „Noch immer nicht. Aber sein Gesicht würde ich unter Tausenden erkennen." Und einen besseraussehenden Mann hatte ich nie gesehen!  
„Alice...", sie zögerte, „wieso bist du so sicher, dass es heute ist?" Ich betrachtete meine beste Freundin einen Moment lang.  
„Ich habe letzte Nacht wieder von ihm geträumt und ich trug das Outfit, das ich heute anhabe", erklärte ich träumerisch und sah wieder dieses Gesicht vor mir. Kantiges Kinn, gerade Nase, schmale und trotzdem sinnlich wirkende Lippen und diese Augen. Meerblaue Augen, die exakt den gleichen Farbton hatten wie mein Lieblingskleid. Mhmm...  
„Du trägst doch wie immer deine Uniform", gab Bella verwirrt zurück.  
„Ja, aber wir gehen später spazieren und da trage ich den schwarzen Faltenminirock und die violette, kurzärmlige Bluse, die ich mir gestern für heute herausgesucht hatte." Ich schluckte. Mein Magen tanzte Lambada, was bei mir nicht zwangsläufig Begeisterungsstürme auslöste.  
„Dann weiß ich nicht, warum du zweifelst. Verdammt, du hast elf lange Jahre auf ihn gewartet. Wenn er jetzt die Frechheit besitzt nicht aufzutauchen, dann schnappe ich mir Rose und deine Brüder und ich verspreche dir, wir finden und verhauen ihn anschließend", drohte Bella gespielt und warf kämpferisch die Faust in die Luft. Ich konnte nicht anders. Trotz meiner Anspannung, lachte ich los und warf mich ihr an den Hals. Ich war ihr ja so dankbar!  
„Die Frage ist bloß, vor wem er mehr Angst haben sollte. Dir, weil du meine beste Freundin bist; Edward und Emmett, weil sie meine großen Brüder und stark sind oder Rosalie, weil... ich glaube, das muss ich nicht erklären. Sie kann verflucht Angst einflösend sein", kicherte ich. Bella stimmte mit ein.  
„Ja, aber dafür lieben wir sie doch." Ja, so war es. Ich hatte wirklich Glück meine zwei besten Freundinnen als Schwägerinnen zu haben. Wobei es nicht in dieser Reihenfolge passierte.  
Bella war erst meine beste Freundin, bevor sie zu Edwards 'Spielgefährtin' wurde. Bei Rose war es anders herum. Ich musste also zugeben, dass meine Brüder einen sehr guten Frauengeschmack hatten. Gott sei Dank.  
„Alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass wir beide ein Date zum Shopping haben, wenn er nicht mehr kommt", seufzte ich mittlerweile eher missmutig. Nicht mal die Aussicht auf neue Klamotten konnte gerade meine Stimmung heben.  
„Verdrängung hilft dir auch nicht", stöhnte Bella unglücklich. Sie hasste es einzukaufen... sogar mit mir, aber ich wusste, dass sie mitkommen würden. Sie unterstützte mich in allem, wenn auch manchmal widerwillig.  
„Nein, da gebe ich dir recht. Aber ich nenne es ja auch 'Ersatzbefriedigung'", lachte ich ohne Humor. Gott wusste, welche Befriedigung ich lieber gehabt hätte.  
„Was nennst du Ersatzbefriedigung?", hörte ich die Stimme meines Lieblingsbruders hinter uns. Wir flogen zu ihm herum und sahen in sein hübsches Gesicht, welches dem unserer Mutter Esme so sehr ähnelte. Die gleichen grünen Augen und seine bronzefarbenen Haare waren nur einen Tick rötlicher als das Karamellbraun von Mom. Allerdings waren ihre Haare weniger zerzaust!  
„Na, Eddilein. Mal wieder keinen Kamm gesehen?" Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben bei meinem eher bissigen Kommentar. Doch schon drei Sekunden später verwandelte sein einzigartiges, schiefes Lächeln seine Gesichtszüge. Bella war um die Theke herumgelaufen und hatte sich ihm in die Arme geworfen. Dann tauschte das glückliche Paar einen innigen Kuss.  
„Mach dir nichts draus", beruhigte Bells ihren Mann. „Prinz Charming hat sich für heute angekündigt, sozusagen... Aber jetzt lässt er auf sich warten." Edward nickte verstehend.  
„Und die Ersatzbefriedigung deswegen ist...", begann er, wurde aber von mir unterbrochen.  
„Ja, genau. Shoppen. Und wegen dieser filmreifen Kussvorstellung, hat sich die Shoppingzeit gerade von drei auf sechs Stunden verdoppelt", grummelte ich, lachte jedoch auf, als ich Bellas geschocktes Gesicht sah. Sie erinnerte mich leicht an das Gemälde 'Der Schrei' von Munch.  
„Okay, mein Lieber. Keine Küsse mehr für dich", informierte sie ihren Mann und stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger an die Brust. Dieser guckte mich mit einem Schmollmund an.  
„Toll, Alice. Jetzt machst du mein Liebesleben auch noch kaputt."  
„Wenigstens hast du eins, das man kaputt machen kann. Sieh es doch mal so." Gespielt genervt streckte ich ihm die Zunge heraus, um ein erneutes Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Aber mal im Ernst, Leute. Verschwindet! Geht nach Hause. Widmet euch eurem Liebesleben. Macht mich zur Tante. Eine Nichte wäre mir übrigens lieber, also streng dich besser gut an, Eddilein." Ich zwinkerte zweideutig. „Ich räume hier alleine auf." Bella wollte – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – protestieren. Sie war einfach zu fleißig und pflichtbewusst, doch Edward zerrte sie schnell mit sich und lächelte mich noch mal dankbar an.  
Nun war ich also allein. Allein am Ende des Tages, der mir die große Liebe hätte zur Tür hereinwehen sollen. Seufzend räumte ich das letzte benutzte Geschirr weg und schaute mich im Gastraum um.  
Die Wände waren horizontal in drei Teile getrennt. Die unteren siebzig Zentimeter waren tieflila. Der mittlere, dünne Streifen waren schokobraun und der obere Rest orange gehalten. Andere würden die Kombination vielleicht extrem nennen, aber mir gefiel es und es passte hier herein. Auf den dunklen Holztischen mit Metallbeinen standen als Deko nicht etwa Blumen oder Kerzen, sondern kleine Schneekugeln im Stil von Zauberkugeln. Die Stühle in lila, braun und orange komplettierten das Bild. Ich liebte dieser Laden! Er war nicht nur meine Existenzgrundlage, er spiegelte auch meine Persönlichkeit wider.  
Gähnend stellte ich die Stühle auf die Tische, nachdem ich diese abgewischt hatte. Dann ließ ich mich unbefriedigt auf einen Barhocker fallen. Ein Drink wäre jetzt nicht schlecht gewesen. Zu dumm, dass wir keinen Alkohol ausschenkten.  
Er musste sich umentschieden haben. Den Plan herzukommen, musste er geändert haben. Irgendetwas war ihm dazwischen gekommen. Und jetzt würde es womöglich weiter Jahre dauern, bis ich ihm endlich begegnete.  
So ein Blödmann!  
Die Glocke über der Tür kündete einen weiteren Gast an. Ich setzte gerade zu einem pampigen „Wir haben schon geschlossen" an, als ich den Neuankömmling sah. Blonde Locken, meerblaue Augen... Er war es. Prinz Charming – wie Bella ihn genannt hatte – in meinem Café!  
Da war er. Der Mann, in den ich mich schon mit vierzehn Jahren unwiderruflich verliebt hatte. Mein Herz schnappte sich Magen und Leber und tanzte 'Ringel-Rangel-Rose' in meinem Inneren.  
Er. War. Hier! Aufgeregt sprang ich vom Hocker, lief hüpfend auf ihn zu und stoppte nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm.  
„Du hast mich ziemlich lange warten lassen", sagte ich lächelnd, aber nicht ohne eine Spur der Missbilligung. Und damit meinte ich nicht nur die letzten elf Jahre, sondern auch die vergangenen neun Stunden, die sich aber... wie Jahre angefühlt hatten.  
Beruhige dich, Alice. Er kennt dich doch nicht. Er muss dich erst lieben lernen.  
Es war so komisch meiner großen Liebe gegenüber zu stehen und zu wissen, dass ich für ihn eine Fremde war. Erstaunlich. Ich war noch nie so nervös!  
„Entschuldigung... – was?", fragte er verwirrt. „Wollen Sie schon schließen?"  
„Ich bin Alice", hauchte ich gefangen genommen von seinen blauen Augen.  
„Jasper Whitlock." Sein Südstaatenakzent umschmeichelte jedes einzelne Wort wie teuerste Seide die Haut. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln betrachtete er mich. Aber nicht fordernd, sondern irgendwie ehrfürchtig. So etwas hatte ich nie zuvor erlebt.  
„Tja, dann mache ich mich mal an die Arbeit." Ich schloss die Augen. „Du hast Durst. Huh, Bitterlemon", sinnierte ich.  
Dann drehte ich mich widerstrebend um und lief zum Tresen zurück. Angst davor, dass er einfach wieder verschwinden könnte, wollte sich in mir breit machen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu. Jasper – endlich kannte ich seinen Namen – war mein Schicksal. Er würde schon nicht einfach verschwinden. Nur, dass ich ihm das alles nicht sagen durfte. Er würde mich für verrückt halten.  
Bist du ja irgendwie auch! Touché!  
Ein breites eine-Million-Volt-Lächeln verwandelte meine Gesichtszüge, als ich merkte, dass Jasper mir folgte. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... ein wundervoller Name!  
Ich füllte ein Glas mit Bitterlemon und stellte es dort vor ihm auf die Theke, wo er auf einem Barhocker saß.  
„Wie machst du das?", fragte er fasziniert. Er war zum 'Du' übergegangen... – Ja!  
„Das ist mein Job", kicherte ich kryptisch. Jetzt wo ich hier mit ihm zusammen war, erfasste mich eine Welle der Ruhe. Schließlich – nach all den Jahren – stand ich ihm gegenüber. Mein Seelenverwandter!  
Ab jetzt konnte ich aktiv werden – ihn für mich gewinnen – und er schien nicht abgeneigt. Während Jasper seine Bitterlemon-Soda trank, unterhielten wir uns angeregt.  
„Wie lange musst du noch arbeiten?"  
„Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, du bist mein einziger Gast hier, Jasper Whitlock." Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr. „Genau genommen habe ich seit dreiundfünfzig Minuten geschlossen", grinste ich. Erstaunt ließ Jasper den Blick durch den Gastraum schweifen, ganz so, als bemerkte er tatsächlich erst jetzt, dass wir allein waren. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Meine Gegenwart schien ihn tatsächlich abzulenken. Innerlich hüpfte ich auf und ab.  
Als er wieder sprach, betrachtete er schüchtern seine Hände. „Wenn du gleich gehst... also... darf ich dich dann ein Stück begleiten?... Es ist schließlich schon spät und eine... junge Frau sollte nicht allein umherlaufen", stammelte er leise. Die Möglichkeit, dass ich ein Auto haben könnte, zog er offenbar nicht in Betracht. Gut, mein Baby, mein quietschgelber Mini, stand wohlbehalten zu Hause, aber trotzdem.  
„Ja", quietschte ich, „warte kurz hier. Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen." Rasch lief ich um die Theke herum und raste in mein Büro. Innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden tauschte ich meine Jeans, das lilafarbene T-Shirt mit dem 'Guess What?'-Enblem und meine Sneakers gegen meinen Minirock, die Bluse und meine schwarzen Riemchensandaletten mit den zehn-Zentimeter-Pfennigabsätzen.  
Damit fertig, griff ich nach meinem Handy und tippte eine SMS an Bella:  
'Vergiss die Shoppingtour morgen.  
Prinz Charming ist doch noch auf  
seinem weißen Pferd angeritten  
gekommen.  
Xoxo Alice'  
Dann schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und wirbelte zurück zu meinem zukünftigen Liebsten.  
Als er mich erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig. Bewundernd betrachtete er mich von Kopf bis Fuß und blieb nur einen Moment zu lange an meinen schlanken, nackten Beinen hängen.  
„Wow, ich kenne niemanden, der nach einem langen Arbeitstag noch so viel Energie übrig hat", brachte er kurze Zeit später hervor.  
„Tja", kicherte ich, „bisher kanntest du mich ja auch noch nicht."  
Gemeinsam verließen wir das Café und nachdem ich abgeschlossen hatte, gingen wir los. Mein Heimweg führte mich wie immer durch den Stadtpark von Seattle. Wie so oft hüpfte ich geschmeidig auf die kleine – sie war ungefähr sechzig Zentimeter hoch – Mauer, die den Weg säumte, und tanzte sie entlang.  
„Ich habe auch noch nie jemanden gesehen, der vergleichbar grazil wäre", bemerkte Jasper, der bisher schweigend neben mir hergelaufen war und mich unentwegt ansah.  
„Ich schätze, das bringen achtzehn Jahre Balletttraining so mit sich", zuckte ich die Achseln, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich nicht übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Jasper hatte mir ein Kompliment gemacht.  
„Achtzehn Jahre? Kaum vorstellbar", schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Wieso?" Ich war skeptisch. Jasper sah mich entschuldigend an, was mich noch argwöhnischer machte.  
„Dazu gehört doch viel Disziplin und du bist so fröhlich und impulsiv und da dachte ich..."  
„Da dachtest du, dass ich nicht sehr viel mit Disziplin am Hut habe", beendete ich seinen Satz grinsend. Das hörte ich nicht zum ersten Mal. „'Au contraire!' Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Mr. Whitlock." Als Beweis drehte ich ein paar Pirouetten und sprang dann aus dem Drehung heraus ab, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später elegant neben ihm auf dem Boden zu landen.  
„Ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist sicher sehr gelenkig", vermutete er.  
„Oh, ja. Kann mich verbiegen wie eine Brezel", lächelte ich verspielt und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Mein Nebenan wurde rot. So schüchtern!  
Mittlerweile waren wir in meiner Straße angekommen. Bald musste ich mich von meinem Liebsten in spe verabschieden. Die Aussicht darauf ließ es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen und das, obwohl Sommer war und selbst jetzt – weit nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr – noch Temperaturen um die fünfundzwanzig Grad herrschten. Die letzten Minuten hatten wir geschwiegen und nur selig vor uns hingelächelt. Doch nun waren wir bei meinem Wohnhaus angekommen. Widerstrebend hielt ich an und wandte mich ihm zu, gewollt den Moment noch hinauszuzögern.  
„Hier wohne ich", seufzte ich resignierend.  
„Ernsthaft?", wollte er überrascht wissen. „Ich auch. Also ich bin heute eingezogen. Das ist mein erster Tag in Seattle. Vorher lebte ich in Texas." Keuchend atmete ich aus. Die Wohnung der Andersons, die letzten Monat ausgezogen waren... Das bedeutete ja...  
„Deine Wohnung liegt direkt neben meiner", kicherte ich kopfschüttelnd. Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nicht schon früher kennengelernt hatte. Uns hatten hunderte von Meilen getrennt.  
Zusammen gingen wir hinein und schritten die drei Treppen hinauf. Vor unseren Wohnungstüren blieben wir stehen.  
„Ich schätze, wir sehen uns noch, Jasper Whitlock", sagte ich, nachdem ich meine Wohnungstür ausgeschlossen hatte. Was für ein melodischer Name! Und wie ich es genoss, ihn auszusprechen...  
„Ja, ganz bestimmt", antwortete er.  
Ich drehte mich um und trat ein, als er noch mal seine Stimme erhob: „Hey, jetzt, wo wir Nachbarn sind,... kannst du mir doch dein Geheimnis verraten." Lächelnd wandte ich mich ihm noch mal zu. War es eine gute Idee, es ihm zu erzählen?  
Er könnte dich einweisen lassen!  
Nein, ich konnte ihm vertrauen. Er war mein Schicksal!  
„Okay, ich kann in die Zukunft sehen. Traumvisionen... und so weiter", erklärte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Zu meiner großen Freude lächelte er mich strahlend an. Aber nicht spöttisch, sondern auf die 'danke-dass-du-mir-vertraust!'-Art und Weise.  
„Und was siehst du in meiner?" Ich schloss die Augen. Ich sah es schon genau vor mir – diesem Mal nicht visionsbedingt.  
„Ich sehe... eine wunderschöne, disziplinierte und energiereiche schwarzhaarige Frau!", stellte ich ernst fest.  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Jasper nicken. „Die sehe ich auch in meiner Zukunft", lachte er. Jasper Whitlock, blonder Gott, Traummann und mein zukünftiger Lebensinhalt betrat seine Wohnung und schloss seine Tür hinter sich, während ich glücklich lächelnd in meinem Türrahmen lehnte.  
Meine Zukunft hatte gerade begonnen... Alles andere, das für uns wichtig war, würde ich noch früh genug erfahren!

* * *

Der nächste Oneshot wird nächste Wochen kommen und von Rosalie und Emmett erzählen. Wer Lust hat, schaut einfach ab Mittwoch wieder auf meiner Seite vorbei! ;) Würde mich freuen.

LG


End file.
